martialartsmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Way of the Dragon
Way of the Dragon (猛龍過江; released as Return of the Dragon in the U.S.) is a 1972 Hong Kong martial arts film directed by Bruce Lee. It was the third major film of the martial arts legend. Bruce Lee has the leading role and is also the script writer. While it featured an original score by veteran composer Joseph Koo, the film still made use of various music cues from others films. The Music *''Fred Splits'' (From the film The Happening) by Frank De Vol. This plays first when at airport restaurant. *''More Airport Caper'' (From the film The Happening) by Frank De Vol. This plays when Tang Lung run away from a hooker. *''Hello Billy Jack'' (From the film Billy Jack) by Mundell Lowe. Used In some scene in Chinese restaurant. *''Ceremonial Dance'' (From the film Billy Jack) by Mundell Lowe. This plays when Jimmy (Unicorn Chan) challenges the Italian thugs to "step outside" and they begin to walk out, with Tang Lung (Lee) following. *''Airport Caper'' (From the film The Happening) by Frank De Vol. This plays first when a gang took Tang Lung to the back of restaurant. *''You Shouldn't Do That (From the film Billy Jack) by Mundell Lowe.'This plays when after Tang Lung kicked gangs out of restaurant. *Turndown (From the film The Happening) by Frank De Vol.' This plays when Tang Lung throw away a intruder's gun. *Brook's 50c Tour ''(From the film The Heist) by Quincy Jones. This is gang boss theme, as it plays first gang's office scene. *''The Transgression'' (From the film Once Upon a Time In The West) by Ennio Morricone. This is the film's "cat and mouse" theme, as it plays first when Tang Lung tries to find the sniper from across the street, and then later when Tang Lung is in the coliseum searching for Colt. *''Desert Trip'' (From the film The Andromeda Strain) by Gil Melle. The first part of this plays as Tang Lung has finally tracked the sniper and is slowly beginning to open the door. *''Chase Of Death'' (From the film Hell's Angels '69) by Tony Bruno. This plays the moment Tang Lung shot bamboo darts to gangs. *''As A Judgement'' (From the film Once Upon a Time In The West) by Ennio Morricone. This is basically Colt's (Chuck Norris) theme in the film. Anytime he is introduced in the scene, this music plays. *''Death at the Whyte House'' (From the film Diamonds Are Forever) by John Barry. This plays the moment Uncle Wang (Wang Chung-hsin) stabs both Jimmy and Tony (Tony Liu). *''Xenogenesis'' (From the film The Andromeda Strain) by Gil Melle. This is the music that plays as Uncle Wang tells Tony about his plan to return to Hong Kong after stabbing him in the back. *''Hex'' (From the film The Andromeda Strain) by Gil Melle. This cue plays both when Tang Lung is defeating Colt, crippling his right arm and leg, and also when Colt begins to make his last ditch effort. *''Op'' (From the film The Andromeda Strain) by Gil Melle. This plays when Tang Lung has killed Colt. *''The Piedmont Elegy'' (From the film The Andromeda Strain) by Gil Melle. The latter part of this music cue is used after Tang Lung has killed Colt. Category:Movies